The Lion King Ultimate
|Row 1 title = Directed by|Row 1 info = Howy Parkins Tom Derosier|Row 2 title = Produced by|Row 2 info = Ford Riley Jeannine Roussel Rob Minkoff Roger Allers|Row 3 title = Screenplay by|Row 3 info = Flip Kobler Cindy Marcus|Row 4 title = Starring|Row 4 info = Rob Lowe David Oyelowo Gary Anthony Williams Max Charles Neve Campbell Moira Kelly|Row 5 title = Music by|Row 5 info = Christopher Willis Nick Glennie-Smith|Row 6 title = Edited by|Row 6 info = Peter Lonsdale|Row 7 title = Production companies|Row 7 info = Walt Disney Pictures Mercury Filmworks Walt Disney Animation Studios Disney Television Animation|Row 8 title = Distributed by|Row 8 info = Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures|Row 9 title = Country|Row 14 info = United States|Row 9 title = Language|Row 9 info = English|caption = Teaser poster}} The Lion King Ultimate is an upcoming American-South Korean animated epic, musical, time travel, and comedy-drama film released by Walt Disney Pictures, with under production by Mercury Filmworks, Walt Disney Animation Studios, and Disney Television Animation, as well as being distributed by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures. It serves as the final installment of the remaster of Disney's well-known 1994 animated film The Lion King, as well as being a direct spin-off/sequel of The Lion King Reborn and The Lion King Annihilation, conjoining it with its 1998 sequel The Lion King II: Simba's Pride, and several episodes of its 2015 television sequel series The Lion Guard. The film's score was composed by Christopher Willis and Nick Glennie-Smith. While Howy Parkins, Tom Derosier, Darrell Rooney, Rob LaDuca, Jeannine Roussel, and Ford Riley served as some of the co-directors and producers for the previous film, Parkins and Derosier worked as some of this film's main directors with Rob Minkoff and Roger Allers producing the film. Karen Gilchrist, Thomas Schumacher, Ford Riley, Jon Favreau, Jeffrey Silver, Jennifer Lee and Don Hahn all served as the film's executive producers. In its ensemble voice cast, it will star an ensemble cast with most returning from previous films. It is scheduled to be released in summer 2021 on YouTube in IMAX format. Synopsis The fight against Scar and his army of Outlanders rage on to take over the Pride Lands by bringing it into chaos. Hearing the news of the return of an evil lion from the past, Simba and the Lion Guard team up with Jasiri, Rani, Shujaa and the rest of the Pride Landers, and they must find the answer to riddle the Pride Lands of Scar's presence and defeat him once and for all. On the way, they get advice from Mufasa, the former King of Pride Rock; Askari, the original leader of the Lion Guard; Makini's parents Fikiri and Kitendo; and Dhahabu the golden zebra. The film later focuses on Kiara's relationship with Kovu in adulthood since their previous encounter and struggle to unite their estranged prides from Zira's revenge on the Circle of Life. Cast * Rob Lowe as Simba A lion, who is King of the Pride Lands. Simba is also Nala's husband, and Kiara and Kion's overprotective father. * David Oyelowo as Scar Mufasa's younger brother, Simba's uncle and Kiara and Kion's granduncle, who overtaken the throne in the previous film. Scar was also once the leader of a Lion Guard, but the power went to his head and he began to believe that he should be king instead of Mufasa. He lost the Roar after he used it to destroy his fellow Lion Guard members when they refused to help him overthrow Mufasa. In this film, Scar reveals himself to the Lion Guard, Simba and the other Pride Landers. * Nathan Lane as Timon A comedic meerkat, who is Pumbaa's best friend and one of Simba's adoptive parents. Though somewhat selfish, arrogant, and withdrawn, Timon shows courageous loyalty towards his friends. He is also one of Bunga's adoptive uncles. Timon was previously voiced by Kevin Schon. * Ernie Sabella as Pumbaa A comedic warthog, who is Timon's "bestest best friend" and one of Simba's adoptive parents. Though slow-witted, Pumbaa is very empathetic and willing to trust and befriend anyone. Pumbaa is the other of Bunga's adoptive uncles. * Neve Campbell as Kiara A young lioness, daughter of Simba and Nala, and the Princess of the Pride Lands, who grows up to become future Queen of the Pride Lands. Liz Callaway provided adult Kiara's singing voice. ** Eden Riegel as young Kiara * Dusan Brown as Beshte A hippopotamus, who is the strongest member of the Lion Guard and Kion's friend. * Joshua Rush as Bunga A honey badger, who is the bravest member of the Lion Guard. He is also Timon and Pumbaa's adoptive nephew and Kion's best friend. Bunga's fearless and hot-headed nature is grounded in reality, as real honey badgers are aggressive and fearless. * Diamond White as Fuli A cheetah, who is the fastest member of the Lion Guard, the only female member, Kion's friend and second-in-command. * Atticus Shaffer as Ono A cattle egret, who is the keenest of sight of the Lion Guard and Kion's friend. * J. Elaine Marcos as Yuki The matriarch of a snow monkey troop. * Maia Mitchell as Jasiri A spunky spotted hyena living in the Outlands, who is the leader of her friendly clan and allies with Kion. In this film, when Jasiri learns from Kion that Scar has returned, she and her clan form a hyena resistance to aid the Lion Guard and help defeat Scar and those who are on his side. * Jason Marsden as Kovu A lion living in the Outlands, who is Zira's son, Nuka and Vitani's younger brother, and the chosen successor or Scar to become King of the Pride Lands after Simba. Kenny Lattimore provided adult Kovu's singing voice. * Landry Bender as Makini A young mandrill, who is Rafiki's apprentice. In this film, it is revealed that Makini is the daughter of Kitendo and Fikiri. * Heather Headley as Kitendo A Trinidadian mandrill, Fikiri's mate, and Makini's mother. Headley previously provided Nala's singing voice in The Lion King Reborn. * Christopher Jackson as: ** Fikiri An overprotective mandrill, Kitendo's mate, and Makini's father. ** Shujaa A massively strong mountain gorilla warrior, who refers to himself in the third person. He was sent to the Pride Lands by King Sokwe to assist the Lion Guard in their fight against Scar and the villainous Outlanders. * Khary Payton as: ** Rafiki A wise mandrill, who is the shaman of the lion king. ** Muhangus A grumpy aardvark. * Nika Futterman as Zira The leader of the Outsiders, Scar's most loyal follower and the mother of Nuka, Vitani, and Kovu. Kevin Peaty served as the supervising animator for Zira. * Bailey Gambertoglio as Tiifu A lioness cub friend of Kiara and the youngest member of Simba's pride, who is somewhat more sensible than her constant companion Zuri. In this film, it is revealed that Tiifu is afraid of the dark, but she soon overcomes her fear thanks to Kuchimba. Tiifu was originally voiced by Sarah Hyland in previous films. * Lacey Chabert as Vitani Zira's daughter and Nuka and Kovu's sister. Jennifer Lien, who previously voiced adult Vitani in The Lion King II: Simba's Pride, served as Chabert's "Vitani consultant".When Nala confronts Vitani during the final battle, she appears to say "Shetani" rather than "Vitani", pointing out the potential that the name was changed after production had already begun. The name "Vitani" means "battle" in Swahili, and the filmmakers may have changed her name to Vitani because "Shetani" means "she-demon" in Swahili. Interestingly, the word "vitani" is actually the Swahili word for both "ducks" (in the plural sense, where "kitani" is singular) and "linens," though it is unlikely that the writers would have known this. * Andy Dick as Nuka Zira's son, Vitani and Kovu's older brother and the oldest male of Zira's family. * Kimiko Glenn as Chuluun A cunning snow leopard. * Behzad Dabu as Azaad TBA * Michael Luwoye as Askari The late leader of the first Lion Guard, who made a peace treaty with the elephants. * Peyton Elizabeth Lee as Rani A lioness cub, who is the leader of the Night Pride. * Renée Elise Goldsberry as Dhahabu A plains zebra with golden stripes, who is the leader of her herd of plain zebras. Bunga admires her greatly. Dhahabu was modeled after the late Zoe the Golden Zebra, who resided in Hawaii's Three Ring Ranch. * Gary Anthony Williams as Mufasa Simba's father, and Kion's grandfather, who is the former King of the Pride Lands. Since his death after being killed into a wildebeest stampede orchestrated by Scar, Mufasa lives on as a spirit that gives his grandson Kion advice on how to get through any tough plight. * Moira Kelly as Nala A lioness, who is Simba's wife, Queen of the Pride Lands, and Kiara and Kion's mother. Nala was voiced by Gabrielle Union from previous films. * Max Charles as Kion An east African lion, who is Simba and Nala's second-born son, Mufasa's grandson, Kiara's younger brother, the Prince of the Pride Lands, and the leader of the Lion Guard, as well as its fiercest member. As leader of the Guard, Kion possesses an intensely powerful ability known as the Roar of the Elders bestowed by the great lions of the past. * C. C. H. Pounder as Kongwe An African spurred tortoise, who is the oldest and wisest animal in the Pride Lands. * Steve Blum as Makucha A cream-colored African leopard from the Back Lands, who this time tries to halt Fuli to take Kongwe meeting Simba at Pride Rock. * Madison Pettis as Zuri A lioness cub friend of Kiara and a member of Simba's pride, who is somewhat vain and hates getting dirty. * Common as Kiburi An arrogant Nile crocodile, who was part of Makuu's float. * Andrew Kishino as Janja A cunning and ruthless hyena, who is the leader of his clan of Outlander hyenas. In this film, when Jasiri saves Janja, she tells him his clan can join the hyena resistance, only for a speechless Janja to hesitate, then dismisses her offer before running off. Shupavu and Njano question about Janja's loyalty and decide to report his hesitation back to Scar. * Ana Gasteyer as Reieri A clever and manipulative black-backed jackal, who is the leader of her pack. * John O'Hurley as Hadithi An eagle and Ono's hero, who faked the Hadithi Spin, but is renowned by helping the Lion Guard in their determination of defeating Scar. * Jonny Rees as Mzingo A calculative white-backed vulture, who is the leader of his parliament. * Christian Slater as Ushari An Egyptian cobra, who is Scar's second-in-command. * Michael Dorn as Bupu A stubborn sable antelope, who is the leader of the herd and values polite behavior. In this film, Bupu and his herd help the Lion Guard fight against Scar. * Lynette Dupree as Ma Tembo An African bush elephant with a broken right tusk, who is the leader of the herd and the daughter of the late Amanifu, an old friend of Simba's, who was also the former leader of the elephant herd. In this film, her home Kilio Valley is destroyed by Scar's army, now lives with Laini and her galagos in Ndefu Grove, and her herd help the Lion Guard fight against Scar. * Kevin Michael Richardson as Basi Beshte's father and the leader of his pod. * Blair Underwood as Makuu A Nile crocodile, who is the leader of his float. In this film, Makuu joins the Lion Guard to fight against Scar. * Meghan Strange as: ** Laini A galago, who is the leader of her group in Ndefu Grove. In this film, Laini and her galagos help the Lion Guard fight against Scar. ** Shupavu A sneaky fire skink, who is the leader of her group of skinks living in the Outlands. ** Kinyonga A veiled chameleon, who helped the Lion Guard by spying on Scar in the Outlands. * Alex Cartañá as Twiga A Masai giraffe, who is the leader of her herd. * Howy Parkins as Mbeya An old black rhino, who is the leader of his crash. In this film, he and his crash help the Lion Guard defeat Scar. Parkins also co-directed the film. * Nick Watt as Zito An impatient elephant part of Ma Tembo's herd. * Maisie Klompus as Madoa Jasiri's skeptical sister. * Erica Luttrell as Boboka A sable antelope part of Bupu's herd. * Maurice LaMarche as Kifaru A poor-sighted white rhinoceros, who is revealed to be a member of Mbeya's crash. * Rico Rodriguez as Raha A zebra part of Dhahabu's herd. * Raini Rodriguez as Starehe Raha's sister. * Nolan North as Tamka Kiburi's overconfident and unintelligent follower. * Jorge Diaz as Nduli Kiburi's other follower. * Phil LaMarr as Goigoi Reirei's dimwitted husband. * Vargus Mason as Cheezi Janja's excitable hyena. * Kevin Schon as Chungu Janja's unintelligent hyena. * Beau Black as Nne Janja's sly hyena. * Kristofer Hivju as Kenge Ushari's ferocious monitor lizard acquaintance. * Cam Clarke as Mwoga, a foolish and clumsy vulture in Mzingo's parliament. * AJ McLean as Kuchimba, a blind golden mole with a sweet singing voice, who lives underground. He helped Kion, Bunga, Kiara, Tiifu, and Zuri find part of their way back to Pride Rock when they were lost underground, and taught Tiifu that the dark is nothing to be afraid of. One news report erroneously stated that McLean would voice the character that would debut in The Lion King Reborn, despite him being a character that would debut in this film. Casting The roles of several minor characters were recast or replaced for this film. For example, Jeff Bennett assumed the role of Zazu, Simba's hornbill majordomo. In The Lion King Reborn, a significant number of characters who have not appeared since some of the earlier scrapped materials, reappear to defend Pride Rock in the large, final battle. Director Tom Deroiser said, "I want to get them all back", referring to his desire to bring back as many actors who have appeared in the franchise as possible for the climactic battle sequence in the film. Kari Wahlgren, Tunisia Hardison, Ron Funches, Sinbad, Mekai Curtis, Jacob Bertrand, and Cade Sutton reprise their roles from previous films briefly during the Kumbuka ceremony and final battle. For the final scene in the film which is several years after the film's main story, the characters played by the actors were made to look older through the use of concepts and special effects. For now, an introduced character named Anga will make her debut unknown for who will voice Anga. Additional voices were provided by Cam Clarke, Justin Felbinger, Russi Taylor, Dee Bradley Baker, and The Lion Guard developer Ford Riley. Production On July 27th, 2018, director Rob Minkoff announced that there would be a third sequel for The Lion King Reborn and that he would return to direct the film. They stated: :"There were lots of episodes in The Lion Guard we could've used least for The Lion King Reborn. But, many characters including Kinyonga, Kongwe and Kuchimba and episodes including "Rescue in the Outlands" and "The Ultimate Showdown" felt like too many characters and episodes for all of us. But the good news is that we will have these characters for the sequel, with many other actors returning from the previous film." They have confirmed that the film will include The Lion King II: Simba's Pride, as well as Season 2 and 3 episodes of The Lion Guard including "The Scorpion's Sting", "The Wisdom of Kongwe", "The Kilio Valley Fire", "Undercover Kinyonga", "Cave of Secrets", "The Zebra Mastermind", "The Hyena Resistance", "The Underground Adventure", "Beshte and the Beast", "Pride Landers Unite!", "The Queen's Visit", "The Fall of Mizimu Grove", "Fire From The Sky", and the Season 3 finale possibly titled "Leaders in the Pride Lands". This will be the third The Lion King film to be shot in the 2.35:1 aspect ratio, as it was for previous films. Casting On September 4th, 2018, Christopher Jackson, Renée Elise Goldsberry, Michael Luwoye, Kimiko Glenn, J. Elaine Marcos and Heather Headley, who portrayed Nala in TLK Broadway performance, joined the cast as Fikiri, Dhahabu, Askari, Chuluun, Yuki and Kitendo, respectively. Bailey Gambertoglio was also confirmed to replace Sarah Hyland as Tiifu from previous films. On October 12th, it was confirmed that Neve Campbell will reprise her role as adult Kiara from the 1998 sequel. On November 2nd, nearly one day after TLG episode "Beshte and the Beast" was released on the DisneyNOW app, Maurice LaMarche had interest in reprising his role as Kifaru the white rhino, respectively. On January 9th, 2019, John O'Hurley had interest in reprising his role as Hadithi the legendary eagle. Twelve days later, the majority cast was announced including David Oyelowo, Ernie Sabella, Nathan Lane, Rob Lowe, Dusan Brown, Joshua Rush, Diamond White, Atticus Shaffer, Maia Mitchell, Jason Marsden, Landry Bender, Khary Payton, Nika Futterman, Lacey Chabert, Andy Dick, Renée Elise Goldsberry, Gary Anthony Williams, Max Charles, Madison Pettis, Lynette Dupree, Nick Watt, Michael Dorn, Erica Luttrell, Meghan Strange, Blair Underwood, Common, Andrew Kishino, Ana Gasteyer, Eden Riegel and The Lion Guard director Howy Parkins returning as Scar, Pumbaa, Timon, Simba, Beshte, Bunga, Fuli, Ono, Jasiri, Kovu, Makini, Rafiki, Zira, Vitani, Nuka, Dhahabu, Mufasa, Kion, Zuri, Ma Tembo, Zito, Bupu, Boboka, Laini, Makuu, Kiburi, Janja, Reirei, young Kiara and Mbeya, respectively. Six days later, Raini Rodriguez and Rico Rodriguez were cast to return as twin plains zebras Starehe and Raha. On February 15th, it has been confirmed that Moira Kelly will voice Nala, replacing Gabrielle Union from previous films; Kristofer Hivju will return as Kenge the ferocious monitor lizard; and The Lion Guard songwriter Beau Black will return as Janja's sly hyena Nne. Music On August 4th, it was announced that the film will include songs "The Faster I Go", "I'm Gonna Run This Dump", and "Now You See Me, Now You Don't" from The Lion Guard, while it will include songs "Upendi", "Not One Of Us", and "Love Will Find A Way" from The Lion King II: Simba's Pride. Later in September and further months, it was announced that songs "Wisdom on the Walls", "The Zebra Mastermind", "Home Is Home (Kwetu Ni Kwetu)", "Nothin' To Fear Down Here", "Shujaa Ponda", "Pride Landers Unite!" and "Prance With Me" will be included. On November 16th, song writer Beau Black and composer Christopher Willis confirmed that the full version of "Call of the Guard" taken from the Lion Guard soundtrack will be included for the film's end credits. It will also feature "Lifelight" performed by Abby Trott. Gallery * Main article: The Lion King Ultimate/Gallery Transcript * Main article: The Lion King Ultimate/Transcript Credits * Main article: The Lion King Ultimate/Credits References See also * The Lion King Reborn * The Lion King Annihilation Category:Films Category:Movies Category:American films Category:South Korean films Category:WindowsMyers2018's ideas Category:Animation Category:Epic Category:Musical Films Category:Time Travel Category:Comedy-Drama Category:The Lion King Category:The Lion Guard Category:2021 films Category:Sequels